On The Bridge
by DeathTrapDaisy
Summary: Steve and Phil get a little too frisky on the bridge after everyone is in bed. Or so they thought. Established relationship set in future: Phil is alive. T almost M slash.


_**Title:** What happens on the bridge stays on the bridge._

_**Summary:** Steve and Phil get a little too frisky on the bridge after everyone is in bed. Or so they thought. (Established relationship set in future: Phil is alive. T almost M slash.)_

_**Rating:** Hard T_

_**Pairing:** Agent Phil Coulson/Steve Rogers –Captain America_

_**Genre:** Humor, romance & slight AU_

OOO

Another late night for Agent Phil Coulson, he was S.H.E.I.L.D's go to guy and they had gone to him again tonight. Agent Hill had the night off and the Agent assigned for the night watch had called in sick tonight.

To Phil's dismay, he had made plans with Steve for tonight but instead he was here on the bridge completely alone. Watching clouds pass by.

You'd think an organization as good as Shield would have a system to alarm someone if anything came across as a threat.

Phil sipped some of his black coffee, he had another 5 hours before his shift would be up, had he known he would be here all night he would've slept in until 6p.m. not 6 a.m.

Phil yawned and leant back in his chair putting his feet up on the control panel careful not to push any buttons.

He thought about Steve, how they had gotten together was still a mystery to him.

It must have happened sometime between when he recovered from his wounds from Loki and when Rogers had been told he was alive.

When Phil came back to continue in his work he came back to a wrapped box with signed Captain America cards, ever since then Steve Rogers was the one following him around. Dying had been the best thing that had ever happened to him.

It opened Steve's eyes to the possibilities and to Phil.

They still hadn't come out yet to everyone, Steve wasn't quite ready for that.

Phil groaned and rubbed his tired eyes between his thumb and index finger, he willed himself to stay awake though.

He hadn't fallen asleep on the job since he was a private in the marine core.

"Working hard." A familiar voice teased playfully from behind him as hands came up to cover Phil's eyes gently. Phil chuckled and didn't have to try in guess.

"Guess who." The man added, Phil gripped the large hands in his and pulled them away tilting his chin up to look at his hero.

"Hey, up late." He stated Steve smiled down at him leaning down to kiss him on the top of the head.

"You too." He replied, and Phil wondered why he had gloves on at 2 in the morning.

"I have to be." He complained as Steve came around to stand in front of him, Phil licked his lips as he looked up at his boyfriend clad in his Captain America uniform only the long sleeve shirt replaced with a revealing tank top and the mask missing.

Steve smiled knowing exactly why Phil was acting like he was.

Nothing got Phil in the mood faster than Stars and Stripes.

Phil cleared his throat uncomfortably, unconsciously adjusting his tie that suddenly felt a little too tight.

"We had plans you know." Steve stated and put his hands on his hips defiantly.

"I know, I'm sorry." He replied and he really was, had he known Captain America was going to be his date for the evening he would have given Fury the finger.

"Well, I know of a few ways you can make it up to me." He cooed seductively leaning down and setting a hand on each armrest of the chair, Phil bit his lip more aroused than uncomfortable.

"Oh really?" he replied coyly, Steve smiled down at him and some of his golden locks fell forward in his face and Phil couldn't stand it anymore.

He gripped his chin in his fingers and pulled the Captain down in a kiss.

Steve hummed against him delighted and he pressed forward splitting his lips to deepen the kiss in a way uncharacteristically provocative.

Phil pushed his tongue in and wished he wasn't holding his coffee in the other hand.

A little voice in the back of his mind was reminding him how bad this was, he was on duty, likely had a hundred cameras pointed at them his thoughts stuttered when Steve sucked lightly on his exploring tongue and all sensible thinking was forgotten.

Steve pulled back softly and grinned.

"At ease, soldier." He commanded gruffly, Phil's heart skipped a beat and he really figured this ship could go straight to Hell along with him and Captain Rogers and considered abandoning his post all together.

"Yes Sir." He replied eagerly and pushed forward sloppily, Steve pushing back Phil groaned and clumsily moved his cup of coffee over onto the small table at his left.

Steve released the armrests and went straight for Coulson's tie, as much as Steve would never admit it, tugging on Phil's tie was the most provocative thing he could ever do.

It got him hot and bothered as much as his uniform did to his partner.

Phil moaned against him moving his hands to rub Steve's too broad chest.

Rogers pushed forward harder and really wished they were in his chambers where they played World War II and no I don't mean video games.

Steve tugged on his tie again harder this time and Phil groaned loudly, running his fingertips shyly over peaked nipples covered under thin cotton.

Steve moaned into his mouth and turned to his tie untying it this time with deft precision he had it memorized by now in their relationship, though new, definitely not abused.

He pulled the silk tie from his collar and it landed on his lap, gloved hands moving down to the buttons of his shirt.

Phil pushed his chest forward to gain more contact against those perfectly large hands.

Steve successfully open the top three buttons of his shirt before moving away from his mouth to go lower and kiss him on the throat.

Phil took in a deep breath, Steve had forgotten he needs to breath more often than himself, however Phil would never complain against the oxygen prolonged denied to him.

Phil arched his neck back and Steve took full advantage of his exposed skin.

Coulson moved his hands down his broad back pulling him closer.

"Think this chair can hold us both?" he gasped breathlessly, Steve smiled against his skin pulling back to reply.

"Lets find out." He replied gruffly as he stood up Phil raising his legs as they wrapped around Steve's waist, Steve straddled the chair backwards as he pulled Phil up to sit on his lap, a new but so far successful position.

Neither of them were very experimental in their sexual lifestyle however this was going fairly well.

"Everyone is in bed right?" Steve gasped as his hands gripped Phil by the hips.

"Anyone with clearance to this room, yes." He replied, Steve smiled dipping down to take his mouth again in another kiss, Phil hummed against him as he pushed his hands under Steve's shirt feeling his tight strong body.

Phil shuttered because he never thought this could be so good, even in his wildest dreams.

Steve pulled back from the kiss, Phil starring up at him.

Coulson took Steve's gloved hand in his and pulled it up to his mouth, seductively biting the fingertip and pulling it off his hand, arousal pulsed through Steve's body and he really hadn't meant for this to go so far outside of one of they're private rooms.

He had come with the intention of teasing Phil with his uniform maybe giving him a kiss goodnight then going to bed. He couldn't argue though that this wasn't much better.

"Touch me." Phil pleaded erotically and Steve licked his lips as his other glove was taken off in the same fashion.

Steve took his bare hands pulling Phil's shirt up to feel his lower stomach beneath it.

Phil sighed heavily and arched into the touch, Steve didn't know he could make anyone feel this way, not until their first time when Phil had been more than willing.

Steve shyly pushed his hips against the Agents and felt quite proud of himself when Phil sat up straighter and angled himself until their hips were making contact.

This was foolish they were simply teasing one another, it wasn't as if either would get the relief they wanted. Not here, and Phil still had another 4 and a half hours before he could leave this damn control room.

That didn't stop them though when Phil rolled his hips in time with Steve's.

Rogers dipped down to suck on Phil's exposed collarbone and Coulson didn't seem to mind when he brushed his fingers through that soft short hair.

"This is so wrong.." Phil breathed but held his breath when Steve's big capable hand ran down his behind and to the back of his thigh pulling his leg up higher until they were fused even tighter together. "This is so _right_.." he added a few moments later hearing a gentle chuckle against his skin.

Phil was really having the time of his life right now, and what could it hurt? They were fully clothed, he was still there in case something happened he needed to fix and who's going to know anyway?

"This is so _over_." They both froze Steve's head shooting up in surprise to the sound of a third voice.

Phil unceremoniously pushed Steve off, the Captain stumbled somewhat as he fumbled with pulling his shirt back down his cheeks blushing a violent red.

"Yes Sir, Sorry Sir." He stuttered and his eyes darted to Phil's as he stood up Tie and Captain America gloves in hand.

Fury stepped closer hands folded behind his back and a face so unreadable Phil was beginning to think he was about to die.

"Sir, allow me to explain.." Phil stuttered embarrassment flushing his face white and a bead of sweat dripped from his temple.

"Do I look like a stupid ass to you?" Fury interrupted, Phil shut up immediately.

"N-no sir." Steve replied fidgeting nervously, he hadn't been this nervous since before the serum.

"Agent Coulson, I came to relieve you of your post." Fury replied and made his way to the chair, Phil looking at him anywhere but in the eye.

"I'm very sorry Sir, this will never happen again, its my fault, don't punish Captain Rogers." Phil replied and buttoned up his shirt.

"That's not true Sir, I came to him knowing he was on duty this is my fault." Steve interrupted, before now Phil didn't think he could love him anymore than he already did.

"I don't care who the Hell's fault it was, I'm not punishing either of you, I'm sure you can do enough of that on your own." He replied and finally grinned, Steve sighed in relief and Phil's shoulders dropped out of his stiff stance he was now standing in.

"Thank you, Sir." Steve replied and smiled taking in another deep breath and letting it out.

"Thank you Director, it wont happen again." He added, Fury shook his head at them in amusement crossing his arms.

"It better happen again, more than once, you both have earned it. Now get outta here." He replied, Steve blushing all the way to his ears with that last statement.

Coulson cleared his throat uncomfortably as they both made their ways out of the bridge, Fury followed them with his eye and laughed heartily once the door closed.

"I didn't mean to get you in trouble." Steve stated sadly as they strolled down the empty hallway.

"You didn't, its okay, however you heard the Director, you have to punish me now." Phil replied and glanced over at Steve shyly yet mischievously.

Steve grinned and didn't have to ask to know what exactly that entailed.

The End.?

_A/N: I lied I wrote another one, this one a lot more frisky no?_


End file.
